A Christmas Angel
by Phantom4747
Summary: Maka is in labor and on Christmas day. Warning: FLUFF!


_A/N : Another story! Yay! Its just a little drabble I got this idea due to a post I found on Tumblr. Again I'm sorry, I have not been on my account lately, I have been sooo~ busy. I'm so late in school it's hilarious, soccer is stomping all over me, my mother says I need to be social so I have to run to my friend's house and my father will not allow me to sit down because he wants me to train. So again, very sorry. Hope you enjoy~ and reviews are appreciated._

* * *

Her water broke, and on Christmas Day. It was one of those things that made your stomach do a twirl and made the world flip upside down, not in a bad way but in a exciting way. He dragged her to the car, driving like a maniac and he thanked death Maka kept patronizing him to get a car other than a new motorcycle. "S-Soul!" Her voice was shaky, strained almost and he flashed her his grin but it was a nervous grin. "Relax, uh, take deep breathes and uh," He gulped and Maka gave him a weak smile "I-It's fine, Soul. I'm just really excited."

He turned to her, blinking a few times before he burst out laughing "You really are amazing, Maka." She gave a shaky laugh and he smiled "Don't worry, we're almost there." He reasurred her.

In a matter of seconds just like he had promised they were there. Although it wasn't a hospital, Stein's house actually, it was closest and Maka had trusted him even if Soul had said 'Hell no! I'm not giving my wife to a crazy maniac!' and she just smiled, patting his back and said "I'm the one carrying this baby, my rules." and she gave him an evil smile, gloominess filling the air so he decided well why not? Her rules. And it was not because he was scared, cool guys don't get scared. Espically of their wives.

Soul had already given, their friends and family a call on the ride their. Marie waited outside, pacing back and forth. When they parked in the driveway she had a panic attack, swinging her arms around and screaming for Stein to come but he was with her long enough to know she was just being- well, Marie.

Soul helped Maka out of the car and once Marie came to her senses she helped as well.

It took a long time for everybody to arrive but finally they all arrived, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, The Thompson's and even Spirit, along with the whole DWMA. Black Star opened his big mouth...and being Soul was 'The Last Death Scythe' a lot of people arrived. After a long time, a lot of screaming and curses, Marie came out of the room, a smile on her face "It's a girl!" She exclaimed "You may come in!"

A lot of people tried to cram themselves in to see but Soul asked Black Star to 'escort' them out and after Black Star cracked his knuckles, he gladly agreed. The only people Soul said could stay was Tsubaki, Black Star, Stein, Marie, The Thompson's, Kid and after Maka sighed she said it was okay if Spirit stayed.

Maka held the baby in a bundle, smiling at the small object. Soul sat beside her, staring at the baby with a huge grin and at first he stared at it, a little flustered because when it latched on to his finger with such tight force it was then that he realized, he was a father. And it was the happiest moment of his life.

They all said different things; Tsubaki said "She's adorable!"

Black Star said, scratching at his neck because he was a bit startled about how adorable it was "Yeah, she'll be a star."

Liz said "She's beautiful" Which Patti added "As cute as a giraffe!" and Kid was about to say something to her about not calling a child a giraffe but decided better and instead said; "Congratulations, she is a symmetrical young lady"

Stein had said "Lovely skin" And Soul pulled the baby away and growled which Stein just chuckled at and pat his head. Marie just squealed telling about how beautiful life and love is.

And Spirit had almost squeezed the new born to death, saying how cute she was and about how Maka was adorable and then threatened to kill Soul for having sex with his daughter but spelled it out in front of the baby. Soul could careless, holding the baby, watching as she held onto his finger and at that moment he told himself he would make sure that nothing happened to her or Maka. And at that moment he felt like killing himself because he felt like an overbearing father such as a certain death scythe named; Spirit.

His hand stung because Maka squeezed it to death and tried choking him during the process of birth but he still let the baby play with his bruised finger. He looked at Spirit, he was staring at him with a smile and it felt like they had a respect for each other at that moment. An understanding that only father's would understand.

His ear rang from Maka cursing at him, saying she would take revenge later and he smiled again because even with a bruised hand, a ringing ear, a weird dissecting doctor, today was really the best Christmas.

A little red strand of hair stood at the top of her head, and beautiful shocking emerald green eyes, she really did look like Christmas. His eyes felt glossy and Maka was crying out of pure happiness. Soul laughed "My little Christmas angel" Maka blinked through her tears, looking towards Soul as he sat beside her. "What did you say?" Her bangs stuck to her face due to sweat, but Soul laughed when he realized they were both sweating like crazy.

"A Christmas angel" he repeated and Maka smiled, staring at the baby that held Soul's bruised finger "Angel, huh? Yeah...Angel Evans, how does that sound?" he smiled warmly, brushing a strand of her damp golden hair out of her face "That sounds really cool." It really did fit her. She looked like a little Christmas angel, just like Soul had said.

The perfect baby on Christmas day, Soul and Maka couldn't have asked for a better present.


End file.
